The present application relates generally to combustion turbine engines, which, as used herein and unless specifically stated otherwise, includes all types of combustion turbine engines, such as those used in power generation and aircraft engines. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to apparatus, systems and/or methods for cooling the platform region of turbine rotor blades.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor and turbine generally include rows of airfoils or blades that are axially stacked in stages. Each stage typically includes a row of circumferentially spaced stator blades, which are fixed, and a set of circumferentially spaced rotor blades, which rotate about a central axis or shaft. In operation, the rotor blades in the compressor are rotated about the shaft to compress a flow of air. The compressed air is then used within the combustor to combust a supply of fuel. The resulting flow of hot gases from the combustion process is expanded through the turbine, which causes the rotor blades to rotate the shaft to which they are attached. In this manner, energy contained in the fuel is converted into the mechanical energy of the rotating shaft, which then, for example, may be used to rotate the coils of a generator to generate electricity.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, turbine rotor blades 100 generally include an airfoil portion or airfoil 102 and a root portion or root 104. The airfoil 102 may be described as having a convex suction face 105 and a concave pressure face 106. The airfoil 102 further may be described as having a leading edge 107, which is the forward edge, and a trailing edge 108, which is the aft edge. The root 104 may be described as having structure (which, as shown, typically includes a dovetail 109) for affixing the blade 100 to the rotor shaft, a platform 110 from which the airfoil 102 extends, and a shank 112, which includes the structure between the dovetail 109 and the platform 110.
As illustrated, the platform 110 may be substantially planar. More specifically, the platform 110 may have a planar topside 113, which, as shown in FIG. 1, may include an axially and circumferentially extending flat surface. As shown in FIG. 2, the platform 110 may have a planar underside 114, which may also include an axially and circumferentially extending flat surface. The topside 113 and the bottom side 114 of the platform 110 may be formed such that each is substantially parallel to the other. As depicted, it will be appreciated that the platform 110 typically has a thin radial profile, i.e., there is a relatively short radial distance between the topside 113 and the bottom side 114 of the platform 110.
In general, the platform 110 is employed on turbine rotor blades 100 to form the inner flow path boundary of the hot gas path section of the gas turbine. The platform 110 further provides structural support for the airfoil 102. In operation, the rotational velocity of the turbine induces mechanical loading that creates highly stressed regions along the platform 110 that, when coupled with high temperatures, ultimately cause the formation of operational defects, such as oxidation, creep, low-cycle fatigue cracking, and others. These defects, of course, negatively impact the useful life of the rotor blade 100. It will be appreciated that these harsh operating conditions, i.e., exposure to extreme temperatures of the hot gas path and mechanical loading associated with the rotating blades, create considerable challenges in designing durable, long-lasting rotor blade platforms 110 that both perform well and are cost-effective to manufacture.
One common solution to make the platform region 110 more durable is to cool it with a flow of compressed air or other coolant during operation, and a variety of these type of platform designs are known. However, as one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, the platform region 110 presents certain design challenges that make it difficult to cool in this manner. In significant part, this is due to the awkward geometry of this region, in that, as described, the platform 110 is a periphery component that resides away from the central core of the rotor blade and typically is designed to have a structurally sound, but thin radial thickness.
To circulate coolant, rotor blades 100 typically include one or more hollow interior cooling passages 116 (see FIGS. 3, 4, 5, and 9) that, at minimum, extend radially through the core of the blade 100, including through the root 104 and the airfoil 102. As described in more detail below, to increase the exchange of heat, such interior cooling passages 116 may be formed having a serpentine path that winds through the central regions of the blade 100, though other configurations are possible. In operation, a coolant may enter the central interior cooling passages via one or more inlets 117 formed in the inboard portion of the root 104. The coolant may circulate through the blade 100 and exit through outlets (not shown) formed on the airfoil and/or via one or more outlets (not shown) formed in the root 104. The coolant may be pressurized, and, for example, may include pressurized air, pressurized air mixed with water, steam, and the like. In many cases, the coolant is compressed air that is diverted from the compressor of the engine, though other sources are possible. As discussed in more detail below, these interior cooling passages typically include a high-pressure coolant region and a low-pressure coolant region. The high-pressure coolant region typically corresponds to an upstream portion of the interior cooling passage that has a higher coolant pressure, whereas the low-pressure coolant region corresponds to a downstream portion having a relatively lower coolant pressure.
In some cases, the coolant may be directed from the interior cooling passages 116 into a cavity 119 formed between the shanks 112 and platforms 110 of adjacent rotor blades 100. From there, the coolant may be used to cool the platform region 110 of the blade, a conventional design of which is presented in FIG. 3. This type of design typically extracts air from one of the interior cooling passages 116 and uses the air to pressurize the cavity 119 formed between the shanks 112/platforms 110. Once pressurized, this cavity 119 then supplies coolant to cooling channels that extend through the platforms 110. After traversing the platform 110, the cooling air may exit the cavity through film cooling holes formed in the topside 113 of the platform 110.
It will be appreciated, however, that this type of conventional design has several disadvantages. First, the cooling circuit is not self-contained in one part, as the cooling circuit is only formed after two neighboring rotor blades 100 are assembled. This adds a great degree of difficulty and complexity to installation and pre-installation flow testing. A second disadvantage is that the integrity of the cavity 119 formed between adjacent rotor blades 100 is dependent on how well the perimeter of the cavity 119 is sealed. Inadequate sealing may result in inadequate platform cooling and/or wasted cooling air. A third disadvantage is the inherent risk that hot gas path gases may be ingested into the cavity 119 or the platform itself 110. This may occur if the cavity 119 is not maintained at a sufficiently high pressure during operation. If the pressure of the cavity 119 falls below the pressure within the hot gas path, hot gases will be ingested into the shank cavity 119 or the platform 110 itself, which typically damages these components as they were not designed to endure exposure to the hot gas-path conditions.
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate another type of conventional design for platform cooling. In this case, the cooling circuit is contained within the rotor blade 100 and does not involve the shank cavity 119, as depicted. Cooling air is extracted from one of the interior cooling passages 116 that extend through the core of the blade 110 and directed aft through cooling channels 120 formed within the platform 110 (i.e., “platform cooling channels 120”). As shown by the several arrows, the cooling air flows through the platform cooling channels 120 and exits through outlets in the aft edge 121 of the platform 110 or from outlets disposed along the suction side edge 122. (Note that in describing or referring to the edges or faces of the rectangular platform 110, each may be delineated based upon its location in relation to the suction face 105 and pressure face 106 of the airfoil 102 and/or the forward and aft directions of the engine once the blade 100 is installed. As such, as one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, the platform may include an aft edge 121, a suction side edge 122, a forward edge 124, and a pressure side edge 126, as indicated in FIGS. 3 and 4. In addition, the suction side edge 122 and the pressure side edge 126 also are commonly referred to as “slashfaces” and the narrow cavity formed therebetween once neighboring rotor blades 100 are installed may be referred to as a “slashface cavity”.)
It will be appreciated that the conventional designs of FIGS. 4 and 5 have an advantage over the design of FIG. 3 in that they are not affected by variations in assembly or installation conditions. However, conventional designs of this nature have several limitations or drawbacks. First, as illustrated, only a single circuit is provided on each side of the airfoil 102 and, thus, there is the disadvantage of having limited control of the amount of cooling air used at different locations in the platform 110. Second, conventional designs of this type have a coverage area that is generally limited. While the serpentine path of FIG. 5 is an improvement in terms of coverage over FIG. 4, there are still dead areas within the platform 110 that remain uncooled. Third, to obtain better coverage with intricately formed platform cooling channels 120, manufacturing costs increase dramatically, particularly if the cooling channels having shapes that require a casting process to form. Fourth, these conventional designs typically dump coolant into the hot gas path after usage and before the coolant is completely exhausted, which negatively affects the efficiency of the engine. Fifth, conventional designs of this nature generally have little flexibility. That is, the channels 120 are formed as an integral part of the platform 110 and provide little or no opportunity to change their function or configuration as operating conditions vary. In addition, these types of conventional designs are difficult to repair or refurbish.
As a result, conventional platform cooling designs are lacking in one or more important areas. There remains a need for improved apparatus, systems, and methods that effectively and efficiently cool the platform region of turbine rotor blades, while also being cost-effective to construct, flexible in application, and durable.